Feelings of Aggression
by Chash
Summary: Gundam Wing fic. Feelings of aggression are the absense of the love drug in your veins. Shonen ai content, minor crossover.


Feelings of Aggression

Feelings of Aggression

By Chash

[soundtrack—"Gunning Down Romance" by Savage Garden]

Not mine, don't sue.

Quatre Winner was not, in general, taken to fighting.He didn't like it on any level.He hated the idea of killing.He had fought in a war, yes, but it was not because he had liked fighting.It had been necessity back then.

He heard the slam of a body into a wall, and a dull thud as it crashed to the ground.

It was necessity now, too, just in a different way.The only way to get out the frustration was to fight.He didn't kill, he just fought.It was a way to avoid thoughts.

He'd never done very much hand to hand combat in the war, and most people assumed from his slight frame and pale skin that he was weak.Most didn't know he had ever been in a war, and even those who had been with him hadn't known that he had been a talented hand to hand fighter as well.What would they think if they found out that the little pilot, whose hair Duo had loved to rustle and who they all regarded as a child, could give Heero a run for his money one on one?

Quatre used to hate fighting with his hands.He hated seeing blood on them, staining them red.Fighting in the back alleys with gangs when they tried to rob people, though, this was not like that.This was doing good.As a bonus, it got the agitation out of him.

"Hey, blondie, this is my gig," commented a voice in slightly accented English.He turned to see a tall, buff boy of about seventeen looking at him with an irritated expression.His arms were crossed over his reddish wifebeater [1] and his hair, also red, was held up against his face by a pair of goggles.He wore black pants with denim shorts sewn around the top.In short, he looked like the type who robbed people and assumed he could take Quatre after wards.

"Excuse me?" asked Quatre, giving his best innocent ten year old impression.It annoyed him that he was sixteen and could pass for ten if he tried, but sometimes it came in handy.

The redhead laughed."Don't play innocent with me, kid.I know you did this," he gestured to the unconscious thugs surrounding them.

"No, really, I just came…" he trailed off and looked up.The redheaded boy didn't believe a word of it."Fine, I did.What's it to you?"

The boy smirked."Thought so.I've been looking for a good fight.Care to help out?"

Quatre turned."I don't fight for kicks."

"Yeah?How 'bout if I hit you?Are you going to defend yourself?"

He started to walk away."I don't feel like fighting you."He heard the sound of a kick being aimed and ducked.The black leg swept over his head."Not interested," Quatre repeated.

"You are good."

He shrugged."I'm done for tonight."That was true.His purpose in fighting was to forget.He'd already forgotten for tonight.Now he could go home, exhausted, and fall asleep without thinking.It wasn't the best way to deal with emotions, but for now it had to do.He couldn't stop the dreams, though.The dreams told him what he wanted, what he desired. He couldn't keep them away, no matter how tired he got from the fights.

Another kick came at him, this one aimed for his back.He dodged easily and kept walking.

"Don't turn your back on me.You need a fight, I can sense that."

"I already had a fight."

"With common thugs.You need a real fight," Quatre grimaced. "It'll make you forget about him."

Quatre turned now, just in time to see another kick aimed at his head.Again he ducked, and watched the redhead jump, swinging another kick at him as he landed on the foot raised for the previous kick.Quatre jumped out of the way easily and watched the redhead land on the ground with a smirk on his face.

"Wondering how I knew?"

"Knew what?" asked Quatre.He refused to give away weakness.

"Don't play dumb with me, blondie, you're worse at it than you are at playing innocent."

"So what if I am trying to forget?This won't help."

"If ya go home now, you'll just think about him the whole way.So you might as well take a little time for me to knock you out cold, then you'll skip the whole walking step and get straight to unconscious," the redhead winked."Besides, when you're unconscious, you don't dream."

It was tempting, somehow.But he hated fighting, and fighting without cause didn't appeal to him in the least.

"I'll pass.I have an early day tomorrow."

Quatre started to walk away.He was surprised when he heard no kicks.All that was audible was the patter of his steps and the boy's on the ground.That redhead must have given up.

Under a streetlamp, he stopped and looked up.There was an apartment on the fourth story of on of the buildings, its window open and pouring out yellow light.Somewhere in there was Trowa, sleeping or awake, Quatre didn't know.He knew he shouldn't walk home by that route, but he always did.Even though he got home well past midnight, sometimes when the day was dawning, Trowa was always awake.It worried Quatre, although with his own sleep habits, it was rather hypocritical of him to object to anyone else's.

"So are you like Batman, or what?" asked the redhead.Quatre spun in the direction of the voice and saw the boy leaning against the window of a closed shop, arms crossed over his chest."I know you're Quatre Winner, which means you're the rich boy, but you also fight thugs by night.So are you Batman?"

"Who are you?"

"Me?Oh, a more advanced form of thug.I don't beat people up or anything, I just fight on the streets for the hell of it.Or to forget the fact that I'm a miserable moron in love with some guy who hates my guts.Pick one," said the redhead with a shrug.

Quatre did not show the amazement."Don't care."

"So," the redhead looked up, "does he live in that lit window?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You don't wear a cowl and you're famous.I may have taken a lot of hits to the head over the years, but I ain't stupid."

Quatre looked up at the window again.The light was still on.He could have stopped by to say hello.They talked in the day, and Quatre thought of it as a fight.Block all those things that might get through and make Quatre finally tell him.It was always a fight.

He hated fighting.

"Why are you still here?" asked the redhead."You could just go up and talk to him."

The door to Trowa's apartment complex opened and one of Trowa's friends, Kazama, if Quatre remembered correctly.Next to him, the redhead lit up.

"Well, this is my stop, blondie.I'll wish you good luck with yours if you'll wish me good luck with mine."

Quatre shrugged."Good luck.Who are you anyway?"

"No good street punk," he looked after the black haired boy who may or may not have been called Kazama."But hey, I can dream."

With that, the redhead jogged off after Kazama.Quatre could hear him yell at the boy.

"Hey, Kazama, aren't you afraid someone's gonna mug you at this hour?"

"Urusei, yarou." [2]

The light was still on in Trowa's room.Quatre looked up.It would be so easy to go up and talk to him.He could say he saw the light on.

"Quatre?" asked a voice behind him.He knew that voice.

"Hi, Trowa," he said, without turning around.

"Damn, I left the light on again."

"What are you doing out here?It's cold and late.Here, you should come in and stay the night.It's too late for you to walk home alone."

Quatre smiled."Batman keeps the streets safe."

He felt Trowa's hand on his forehead."Are you okay, Quat?You're talking about Batman."

"Maybe I should stay the night," murmured Quatre.Trowa was standing next to him now.

"Yes, you should."

He followed Trowa out of the streetlight and up the stairs into the golden glow of the apartment.

Owari.

Short and pointless, just the way I like 'em.For the record, the redhead was Hwoarang from Tekken 3.The guy he's chasing after is Jin Kazama, also from Tekken 3.Inspiration came from there, so I thought I'd put those two in.

[1] To those of you who aren't constantly told that guys don't wear tank tops, it's a tank top.I have crazy friends.

[2] To the best of my knowledge, this is about as close as you can come to saying "shut up, asshole" in Japanese.


End file.
